


ain't no sunshine when she's gone

by ronsparkyspeirs



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 22:49:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2599415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronsparkyspeirs/pseuds/ronsparkyspeirs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sun is shining on the worst day of Daryl Dixon’s life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ain't no sunshine when she's gone

**Author's Note:**

> a midst death rumors i wrote this.

He watches her fall from afar, her body graceful and dainty as it hits the hard concrete slab beneath. Maggie lets out a blood curdling scream that sends everybody into a momentary state of shock, they all just freeze and watch and rage seeps in Daryl, he runs and throws himself beside Beth. There’s a gaping hole in her chest and he can see that she’s already struggling to breath, blood is pooling at her back and Daryl wants to somehow scoop it all up and put it back inside her; he’s frantic and somewhere in the back of his head he’s aware of the whimper he lets out as he tries to stem the blood flow, but it’ so goddamned much and why the fuck isn’t anyone helping him.

 

He tears out a bandana from deep within his trousers pocket and presses it against her wound, making Beth cough out a spurt of blood. It hits him in the face and she smiles, pretty, white teeth coated in red and she’s still fucking smiling at him.

 

“Did you miss me?” she asks, quietly and sort of smugly. Daryl lets out a snort, his nose is clogged with snot and the tears in his eyes are making it hard to see her face but he reaches out a hand and caresses her cheek.  

 

“Last man standing right?” and he sobs, because this pretty girl is about to die in his arms and he could have loved her, oh dear God, he could have loved her. If they’d have time, he could have been everything her little heart desired, if she asked he would have followed her to the depths of hell. He would have let her sing as much as she wanted, would have loved her till she turned old and gray, would have made love to her the way she deserved, just please, God, give me more time.

 

But her breathing is turning shallow and Daryl gulps back his sorrow that’s making it so hard to swallow the lump in his throat. “Beth, please,” he begs, because Daryl can’t think of anything else to do, they’re going to take her away and he _needs_ her.

 

“Daryl,” she breathes out and he sees the exact moment life leaves her body.

 

“No. Fuck, fuck, No, Beth. _Please_ wake up sweetheart.”

 

He looks up and sees Rick looking at him with tenderness, Carl is crying silently, and Glenn is having to hold Maggie up, it’s like the moment she saw Beth get hit her body just gave up. The rest of the group is just looking at him cry his eyes out, he growls and gets his arms around Beth’s shoulders, intent on carrying her somewhere other than the dirty, hot pavement she’s laying on.

 

But Rick is beside him in an instant, a hand on his shoulder, “Brother,” he says softly, squeezing his arm, “let us take care of it.”

 

And Daryl starts shaking, his body wracked with sobs that seems to come up from the earth itself. He curls in on himself and doesn’t think that he’s ever felt this kind of pain before, not when his mama died, not when he saw that Merle had turned into a walker, not even all those times his daddy beat him black and blue. This is different because this is Beth, she was the only one to ever tell him that it was okay to hope, to want better things, that it was alright that he missed Merle. Without her, what the fuck is he supposed to do.

  
The sun is shining and the sky is blue on the worst day of Daryl Dixon’s life. The weather’s perfect and it makes him so fucking angry because it should be raining, the sky should be dark with clouds because doesn’t God know he just took Beth Greene away from him?


End file.
